


A Very Klaine Labor Day

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Blaine hides from his parents, Blaine's family, Burt Hummel - Freeform, Fathery burt hummel, Glee - Freeform, Holiday, Klaine, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Labor Day, M/M, Mercedes Jones - Freeform, Puck - Freeform, Puckerman, Quinn Fabray - Freeform, Secret Klaine, Sue Sylvester - Freeform, Will Shuester - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hiding klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Blaine Anderson is told that after years of missing out on the annual Anderson Labor Day get together, due to the fact their parents travel all the time, they are going again. He is allowed one friend, and of course he chooses the one and only Kurt Hummel, his best friend and secret boyfriend.Kurt is wary but decides to go for Blaine, knowing that he never got along with his parents and he would do anything to protect his boyfriend not knowing that it would change everything for Blaine and Kurt.





	1. Invitation

"Blaine could you come down here?!" James Anderson asks from the bottom of the dark blue velvet covered steps, his hand on the dark wood banister tapping it with his finger nails.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Blaine shouts back, he heaves himself off of his bed, locking his phone and throwing it back on the blue and gray plaid comforter covering his mattress before running down the steps his hand gliding across the dark oak bannister and his footsteps heavy.

His mom and dad were sitting on the couch beside each other waiting for their son to join them.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asks slowing his steps to study them in the doorway separating the foyer and the sitting room. Kelly Anderson returns a bright meaningful smile, her green eyes and white teeth shining under the light coming from the lamp on the table beside them.

"Yeah, we just wanted to tell you something, that i'm sure you're gonna like." She replies patting the dark leather cushion beside her. Blaine continues in sitting beside his parents facing them with worry in his eyes the couch dipping beneath him. James turns to his son the same smile on his face, his hazel eyes almost glittering in the evening light with excitement. 

To Blaine this meant only a few things, they were going away again on a personal vacation to some place exotic, just the two of them, leaving blaine alone once again. Or they were doing something special with the church considering the church is the one of two things they really care about. The second being their jobs.

"When you were younger I'm sure you remember us going to a lake house with the Anderson family, with aunts and uncles and cousins, grandpa and grandma, and we wanted to do that once again this weekend," James says taking his wife's hand in his. They read their son's face of doubt and worry.

"Cooper is going to as well." Kelly adds hoping it will help him ease into the idea, but it doesn't, Cooper and Blaine didn't have the best relationship, but of course since the two of them were never the to see it when Cooper was home, they had no idea.

"Um, I don't remember a lot but," Blaine starts breaking his gaze from his parents to look at the tan carpeted floor. "Where is it?" 

"It's about a good three or four hour drive, we were thinking since it's labor day weekend, we would stay, from Thursday night to Monday night, and then Tuesday you could start school again at Dalton," James answers his smile gone. Worry now in his eyes that Blaine didn't want to go and see his side of family, it's been years since they've seen them in person so Blaine wasn't exactly excited to hear they would be going.

You could tell his parents never listened because they already forgot that he had switched schools to Mckinley last semester.

He was actually surprised his parents were even inviting him and weren't just going to leave a note Thursday night that they were going to be gone for the weekend and he was on his own.

"It's over in Columbus." Kelly adds actually answering his question unlike James who was almost avoiding it.

"Okay, can I at least bring a friend?" Blaine asks having a certain person in mind, knowing how to avoid a no from his parents.

Kelly and James look to each other giving a few looks, they of course could speak to each other without saying one word, Blaine liked to think he would have that soon when he got to his twenty year wedding anniversary.

"Alright, just no girls." James teases. "I'm sure you have them lined up but just for the weekend." He says hitting Blaine's shoulder jokingly. Blaine manages a choked embarrassed, chuckle. Blaine nods, suddenly finding interest in his shoes. "Who were you thinking?" 

"Well, I was thinking. Kurt," He says, they look to each other not remembering the young auburn tenor. "Kurt Hummel, auburn hair, blue eyes, tall, amazing singer," He reminds his parents, they both nod realizing who he was referring to, or Blaine hoped they realized who he was talking about.

"Oh, he seems like such a nice young man, very well dressed." Kelly chuckles remembering dinner they had a few weeks ago and Kurt's usual aesthetic. Of course it was true because he did dress like a supermodel with designer names and original pieces.

"Yup, he really does, big into that kinda stuff, anywho, that sounds great." Blaine says hoping to change the subject.

"Good, I'm glad you're excited." James says patting his son's shoulder again releasing his wife's hand.

"Thanks, I promise there won't be any girls." He reassures his dad before standing up onto his feet, him being the only one who found that ironic. "I'm gonna hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning." Blaine says waving to his parents before running up the steps two at a time using the railing as support.

"Night!" Kelly calls after him. "We love you sweetheart." He heard her blow a kiss but ignored it.

Blaine enters his room again greeted by his dark blue walls and plaid comforter, he shut the heavy dark oak door behind him, reaching for his phone and dialing a number he calls at least once a day and texts enough texts to least a life time.

After two rings a comforting voice answers.

"Hey B, what's up?" Kurt answers a door shutting followed by silence he must have walked into his room.

"Hey Kurt, I was just invited to a weekend of fun with my family," He smiles at the sound of Kurt's voice. His voice always calmed him down.

"Oh yeah? Sounds fun." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I was also told I could invite a friend, and I wanted to invite you." Blaine smiles sitting against his headboard and crossing his leg over the other.

"Blaine, are you sure?" He asks apprehensive thinking about Blaine's parents. They didn't know about their relationship and Blaine had no intention of telling them, yet.

"Of course, I'm sure, they said just no girls," 

"Seriously Blaine?" Kurt chuckles a bit almost nervous. Blaine could only imagine him laying on his white comforter his feet hanging off the edge.

The weird thing about this was that Blaine hasn't told his parents he's gay yet and didn't have any intention to because they were very strict Christians and don't believe in homosexuals, and with the fear of being kicked out onto the streets Blaine has kept everything a secret. When he came home beaten from the Sadie Hawkins dance he made an excuse that the guy was looking for a fight and that it wasn't a big deal, he would never touch Kurt in any way when around his parents and only bring him over very few times, he would delete his texts with Kurt the minute they finished talking, scared they would find the cute texts they would send to each other before falling asleep every night. Blaine knew how to conceal a secret and was by doing just this, why, he learned from the best, his parents.

They hid things from him all the time so Blaine had no trouble concealing this from them.

"I'm serious, they don't have to know that we're a couple, I don't want them to know that we're a couple. The hardest thing about this trip is keeping my hands off of you when I see you in your lake house wardrobe." Blaine laughs picking at his comforter with his fingernails.

"OKay, as long as you're sure, but promise me that you won't leave me alone with your parents, it'll be weird," Kurt jokes the sound of a closet door opening and a suitcase unzipping ringing through the phone's receiver.

"I promise." Blaine laughs happy that Kurt was on board.

"Alright, so I need to pack then." Kurt chuckles a door shutting behind him.

"Babe, it's only Tuesday." 

"Looking this good takes time, I can't just throw an outfit together B. Do you want an ugly boyfriend?"

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Blaine teases getting comfortable in his bed by removing his shirt and jeans, and cuddling up to the blankets soon falling asleep listening to Kurt talk to him about his favorite pair of swim trunks and why the blue in the water would compliment the light blue border on the shorts and his bright blue eyes which Blaine couldn't agree with more. 

He always loved listening to Kurt talk about anything really because his voice was light, and calming, which in Blaine's situation was always needed.


	2. Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are excited for this because I am, I have almost the entire story finished and so far there are six parts but possibly more may be added. I hope you are as psyched as I am! Please leave a kudos and a review if you are!

"OKay, we'll meet at Kurt's then?" Blaine asks his parents, and slipping on a pair of dark blue sunglasses over his hazel eyes.

"That's the plan, we'll meet you there. You'll lead." James says getting into the driver's side of their silver mercedes, dressed in khaki shorts and designer button down, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Kelly slips into the passenger side as well wearing a knee length sundress that was light blue with a pastel purple flowers covering it.

Cooper was already on his way there alone, he could never forget going to the lake house with the family every labor day weekend, even if their parents haven't gone in years, he never missed it.

"See you there." Blaine smiles getting into the driver's seat of his black Honda, strapping on his seatbelt and pulling out from the Anderson mansion driveway and onto the streets.   
Blaine whips out his phone quickly dialing his number keeping his eyes on the road as best as possible, and slowing down while he did, knowing that Kurt would kill him if he saw Blaine doing this.

"Hey." Kurt answers in his usual happy tone as Blaine sped up again tapping the gas ever so slightly, just enough to get his parents off his tail end.

"Hey sweetheart, we're on our way to pick you up." Blaine says looking both way before making a right turn down the road surrounded by green bushy trees into town.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Kurt asks hoping his parents weren't with him yet.

"My parents and I, but we're in separate cars don't worry, which means I can kiss you and hold your hand as much I'd like." Blaine chuckles slowing down at a stop light.

"Oh," He chuckles steps being heard from the other end and suitcase wheels being pulled down the stairs. "That was a dumb question, otherwise you wouldn't have called me sweetheart." 

"I'll see you when we get there alright? I love you." Blaine chuckles a smile on his face.

"I love you too. See you soon." Kurt says hanging up with the same smile on his face only with a light trace of red playing on his cheeks.

Burt stared at Kurt in disapproval standing in front of the football game as soon as he returned the phone to his back pocket of his khaki shorts.

"What is that look for?" He asks retracking the handle on his suitcase grabbing his dark blue sunglasses from the counter top.

"What are you doing?" He asks after a low and heavy sigh resting his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I'm going on a trip with Blaine, I already told you." Kurt says with a shrug, and resting the sunglasses on his coif.

Burt shift his weight from one foot to the other. "You know what I mean, I mean this secret love thing was cute at first, but now it's outta hand."

"Dad, you don't know what it's like to come out, I mean you saw how I was, and I'm queerer than a 3 dollar bill, and we're not religious, you accepted me, and I don't want Blaine to get hurt, I'd do anything for him," Kurt explains using his hands freely to talk about how he felt and how he knew Blaine felt.

"Yeah, I know but neither are his parents right?"

"Oh, no, they are, they go to church twice a week, they want Blaine to be a doctor for god's sake." Kurt replies looking at his face in the mirror beside the front door nailed into the wall, he looks at his outfit up and down, khaki shorts and a light green polo pressing out every wrinkle and fixing every stair hair that managed its escape from it's hair sprayed prison.

"Kurt, just please don't get hurt, promise me that." Burt sighs running a hand under his hat over his bald head.

"Alright, I promise, but just so you know, I will pretend to be Blaine's friend as long as I have to if it meant we can be together when we're away from his parents, I'll do it until we get married if I have to." Kurt adds turning back to his father his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine, but I love you Kurt and I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Burt opens his arms, Kurt falls into them.

"I won't let myself get hurt, I promise, I can take care of myself." Kurt reassures him holding their hug until a knock at the door broke them up. Kurt opens it happy to see Blaine standing there in a pair of navy blue shorts and a white button up to match his navy blue bow tie, with his usual toms to finish it off. Kurt's heart almost skips a beat as butterflies erupt in his stomach and his lips curl into a bright, genuine smile. Blaine just had that effect on him.

"Hey." Blaine says simply a smile plastered on his face. Kurt notices his parents are still in the car with the windows rolled up parked behind Blaine. 

"Just with that you give me shivers." Kurt blushes. Blaine chuckles nervously. 

"Happy I still have that effect even after a year." Blaine says his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Burt's cough broke their gaze and desire to push their lips together and hold them until they fall off.

"I can take your bag." Blaine offers noticing Kurt standing next to a black suitcase.

"If you want." Kurt smiles like he just noticed the bag. Blaine also had that effect on him. "I'll see you later dad." Kurt says waving him off as Blaine grabbed the bag taking it to the car's trunk.  
"Bye, have fun boys." Burt chuckles waving to them from the porch watching them get in the car after they had rested Kurt's suitcase beside Blaine's in the trunk.

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Blaine nods waving back to him starting for the driver's side.

"Call me Burt, Blaine!" He calls reminding him not to be formal.  
"Thank you, Burt," Blaine smiles before getting in the driver's seat, as Kurt shut the door and gets in beside Blaine. 

His parents pull out of the drive out of sight before them so Blaine can give Kurt a quick kiss before following them out of the drive way.

"I missed you." Kurt says interlacing their fingers over the center console. Of course they fit together like a puzzle piece.

"I missed you too, it's been a few days." Blaine says rubbing his porcelain knuckles lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm gonna last this long, being in the same room for this long and not being able to kiss you." Kurt teases biting hit bottom lip.

"I said I'd be careful, not distant." Blaine assures him getting right behind his parents one hand on the wheel. They were both grateful his parents couldn't see their hands fit perfectly within each other under the dashboard.

"Good." Kurt says finally messing around with the radio looking for something they could belt out to until they arrived there.

With a few quick stops for drinks or a bathroom break they finally arrived to a long driveway with water on either side of them, the house was just as pretty as the view, with long wide windows covering the upstairs and part of the downstairs looking in on the living room and sitting area. Wood panels were lined up against the rest of the house and a triangular shaped roof, with fields of green behind and in front of the house, the lake not far beside that. 

"It's gorgeous." Kurt awes tipping his sunglasses to get a better look at the place they were gonna call home with the weekend.

"Yeah," Blaine agrees nodding as he pulled up next to his parents and beside's Cooper's car. They release each other hands before anyone could see them. They made their way out still admiring the house.

Cooper comes out greeting his parents with hugs and a nuggie to Blaine's gelled hair. He's quick to fix his helmet of hair before it got too bad with an eye roll.

"Cooper this is Kurt, Kurt this is my brother Cooper." Blaine smiles.

"Hey, how you doin?" Cooper smiles shaking his hand firmly.

"Great," Kurt smiles back as more family pours out from the house.

It felt like it was all introductions until the sun went down.

He had met so many aunts, uncles, and cousins, that he was sure he would forget them all by morning.

"I'll show you to your room." Blaine's Aunt Julie says beckoning for them to follow her after Kurt had met every one who was going to be here for the weekend. The boys take their bags and follow her in the house still in awe at the beautiful home as they were led upstairs to one of the guest rooms with two twin beds, an attached bathroom and a couple dressers in the front.

"Thanks Aunt Julie." Blaine says setting his bag down on the floor and giving her a hug.

"Of course Blainey, whenever you're ready, you can come and join us, we were gonna have a bonfire," She says pointing out the large window and to the firepit in the far left corner.  
"Sounds good." He says noting the location and the beautiful sky full of yellows, red, and oranges.

"Okay, see you guys down there." She adds before shutting the door behind her. As she left her flip flop clicks were unrecognizable Kurt began to speak.

"Blainey?" Kurt chuckles at the nickname.

"Shutup." Blaine laughs wrapping Kurt into a tight hug. "I love you, thank you for doing this." 

"Anything for you, I love you too." Kurt smiles pecking Blaine's lips. "Blainey." He adds unable to hide his laughter.

"Oh god, that's gonna follow me forever." He chuckles laying his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, when we get married, I'll make sure it's on the notecards. 'Blainey Devon Anderson'."

"We're having notecards at our wedding?" Blaine asks groaning at Kurt's cheesy idea.

"If we're gonna have a 'falling in love' themed wedding on Valentine's Day or on our anniversary we need it to be cheesy like that." Kurt jokes.

"As long as I get to spend the night with you and also I pick the song we dance to." Blaine chuckles.

"Of course." Kurt laughs pecking his lips again. "What would you pick?" 

"Uh, Somewhere Over the Rainbow, You're Beautiful or Come What May," Blaine smirks pressing his nose against Kurt's

"No, Come What May, we would that as a duet of course," 

"Of course! I couldn't possibly miss the oppurtunity to sing you Teenage Dream," 

"We are going to have the best wedding ever!" Kurt laughs pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. A knock at the door broke the pair up quickly.

"You coming boys?" Kelly's voice asks from the other side.

"Yeah mom, we're on our way." Blaine says still chuckling at the conversation before. Blaine pecks his lips again before they both got changed into something warmer to brave the cold summer night since the moon was coming up and sun was going down leaving pinks, blues and oranges in the clouds and skyline.   
The couple hurries down the steps and to the fire where everyone was waiting their hands in their hoodies pockets.  
All the kids were running around playing a game Blaine used to play as a kid called Underground Church. Most of them were cousins and somewhere Uncles. The pair attempted to avoid the hyper kids and avoid getting knocked over while making their way to the fire. They take a seat on one the of the logs squishing in between Blaine's Uncle Joe and Cooper who had a marshmallow on a stick almost golden brown and gooey with a graham cracker and chocolate sitting on his knee.

"So Blaine, we heard that you switched schools to a public school?" Blaine's cousin Henry asks hand in hand with a curly blonde girl that Kurt knew to be his girlfriend, Katie.

"Yeah, I loved Dalton, but for sure my heart is at Mckinley." Blaine smiles his half grin.

"Really? Why Mckinley?" Katie asks removing her head from his shoulder to look at Blaine's olive face.

"I don't know, there's just something about it, I just feel at home with the people and I'm so much happier there." Blaine explains shrugging his shoulders. Kurt thanks a higher power for it being dark so they couldn't see him blush, knowing he moved for not only himself but for Kurt as well. Well, Kurt is the main reason and they both knew that.

"We're happy you're happy then." Henry nods staring back at the flames in front of them.

Henry was always Blaine's favorite cousin because he was easy to get along with and kind of a jokester.

"Thanks." Blaine says turning his attention back to the fire holding back his blush with everything he had been, noting Kurt's stare from next to him.

"Is there a girl there Blaine?" Blaine's young 16 year old cousin Jess asks from next to Henry holding a marshmallow on a stick.

"No, there is not a girl there." Blaine assures her almost chuckling.

"Is there a girl somewhere?" 

"No girl anywhere in sight, and if so, i'm blind." Blaine jokes wanting nothing more than to reach for Kurt's hand and tell them there was a boy instead.

"Oh come on." 

"There isn't!" Blaine says annoyance now in his voice.

"I can imagine you with a blonde, can't you Henry?" Jess asks her old brother nudging him a bit.

"Maybe-" Henry teases his cousin. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Can we stop please?"

"Why? We're just wanting you to have a girlfriend." Henry chuckles.

"Good for you, but please stop." Blaine shous starring at the fire. They look to each other going silent. "Sorry I-" 

He's cut off by his Aunt Julie calling for him.

"I'll be back." Blaine smiles a little to Kurt before getting up and jogging to his Aunt holding what looked to be chinese lanterns, which was Kurt's favorite.

"How do you know Blaine?" Jess asks still shocked by how Blaine reacted to a little teasing.

"We go to school together, I used to go to Dalton but moved schools closer to home." Kurt explains rubbing his arms cold from the slight breeze.

"Oh," Jess nods not wanting to push someone she had just met.

"Yeah." Kurt says awkwardly turning back to watch Blaine throw one of his young cousins over his shoulder playfully holding the paper lanterns in the other. He sets the small child down as the others follow him watching him light it up. Blaine beckons for Kurt to come over as the first white one hits the summer air greeting the sky. Kurt does as Blaine watches the next pink one rise in the air. 

"It's so beautiful." Kurt smiles watching it fade into the pinks and purples of the sky.

"So are you." Blaine whispers only loud enough for them to hear. Kurt's cheeks turn bright red as Blaine grabs a teal one letting one of his cousins hold it as he lit it letting the wind take it up into the sky. Kurt can't help but love the sight of Blaine with kids. Blaine watches the kids reaction as this one flies up pretending to chase after it and jumping up for it.

"You're good with kids." Kurt says.

"I'd be better when we have kids." Blaine says just above a whisper.

After a good few hours of playing with kids and meeting and talking to more family the couple found themselves alone and tied together by the fire.

"You ready to go inside?" Kurt asks rubbing his arms from the cold.

"In a minute." Blaine says looking around for anyone that was watching and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder wrapping his arm around his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt kisses the top of his head slightly letting his head rest on Blaine's as the fire died down.

"I wanna spend forever in this moment with you." Blaine admits. Kurt smiles his cheeks going red for the millionth time since the bonfire started. "I really do mean it, I don't want to go back and play dumb games with my family, I wanna stay right here with you where I know I'll be safe and you'll be safe," 

"I know so do I but if we don't go in soon, you're parents are gonna wonder."

"Screw my parents." Blaine chuckles jokingly. Kurt laughs standing up.

"Ready?"

Blaine sighs heavily but nods.

"I guess."

The two made their way inside, the house already dark besides a few bedroom lights due to the fact it was 11 at night. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand leading him to their room for the weekend and shutting the door behind him. Kurt grabs his suitcase grabbing his pjs and leaving to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Blaine quickly changed into a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and a white t shirt.

When Kurt returns Blaine is already lying in bed opening his arms for him to crawl into. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes locking the door before joining him switching off the lamp light beside them.


	3. Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I feel is a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it and don't be shy to press the kudos button and leave me a review! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Blaine, Kurt!" Aunt Julie yells knocking loudly on the boys door waking them both up from their pleasant dreams. "Time to get up we have breakfast."

Blaine flutters his eyes open smiling to see Kurt still in his arms and groggy from sleep. 

"Morning." Kurt manages rolling over to cuddle into Blaine's chest hiding his face into Blaine's sleep shirt.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine chuckles at Kurt who closed his eyes resting a hand over his t-shirt.

"Do we have to get up?" Kurt groans into his shirt.

"Afraid so." Blaine yawns pecking Kurt's lips playfully.

"What are you doing? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet," Kurt pouts his mouth curling into a frown. His eyes still foggy from sleep.

"I don't care." Blaine says pecking his lips again and again despite Kurt's groans in protest. Blaine stands grabbing some clothes from his bag, he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and boxers to replace his pajamas.

Kurt then stands doing the same only taking more time to lay out his outfit on his bed and make sure it was perfect.

Blaine was dressed and ready before Kurt had even started to put anything on.

"You're so cute." Blaine smiles kissing Kurt's ear.

"Awe." Kurt cooed turning to peck his lips before disappearing into the bathroom changing and meeting Blaine out in the hall. They slowly walked down to breakfast together greeted by most of the family spread out across the living room and kitchen all eating or drinking coffee.

"Morning." James smiles sipping from his light blue coffee mug.

"Morning dad." Blaine smiles grabbing two mugs down from the light oak cupboard pouring one for himself and the other for Kurt. 

"How'd you sleep?" Kelly asks from beside her husband her hands cradling a dark purple mug.

"Oh, it was great." Blaine nods unable to hide his smile. Kurt hides his face with his mug unable to keep from smiling and help his blush.

Cooper sitting across from his parents, was shoving pancakes in his mouth. "You guys actually slept? I kept hearing noises from your room." He teases with a laugh.  
Blaine looks at him acting innocent. 

"I heard something from your room too, maybe it was you with your right hand," Blaine smirks to himself.

Cooper rolls his eyes at his younger brother's comment. "Sure you guys weren't getting it on?" He laughs to his younger brother reaching for his mug from beside his meal. He then continues by moaning and banging his fist on the counter. Blaine just rolls his eyes knowing he's kidding.

"Cooper!" Kelly shouts.

"I tease you because I love you." Cooper laughs pulling his brother in for a hug. Kurt takes a mental sigh of relief.

"So today, we were thinking about going out and playing some soccer you know, like old times." Cooper says wiping his mouth with a napkin which was a first for him. Hollywood must have really changed him.

"If it's anything like old times Coop you're gonna get your ass kicked." Henry laughs nudging him while still eating his pancakes and eggs.

"Watch your language." James warns his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle James." Henry shakes his head before returning his attention to Cooper his smile not gone.

"Nah, now that Blaine's here, we're gonna win." Cooper assures his cousin. "Maybe Kurt can even play."

"Oh, no, I'm not much of a player, i'm more of a watcher." Kurt nods sipping from his coffee cup.

"You sure?" Blaine asks looking over to him. He nods.

"Yeah, you know me, but you go ahead." Kurt smiles encouragingly.

Blaine just nods.

"Alright, half an hour on the field ready to play." Cooper warns taking his plate to the sink and rinsing it before setting it beside the silver lined sink and on the granite countertop.  
"Get ready to lose Cooper!" Henry calls as Cooper leaves going to his room to get changed. Blaine playfully rolls his eyes at them.

30 minutes later one side of the field was Cooper, Blaine, Uncle Joe, James, Aunt Julie, and Blaine's cousins Jake, and Amelia. 

On the other side was, Henry, Katie, Jess, Uncle Tom, Aunt Lynn, and cousins Penelope and Nina. Kurt sat on the sidelines with Blaine's grandparents, Kelly and everyone else who wasn't playing. 

The ball sits in the middle until a whistle their Uncle Kaden blows signaling for the game to start. Cooper is first to get it dribbling it between his feet. Blaine runs beside him for an outlet getting to the goal before he does. The ball is passed to Blaine but between the pass Henry comes between it kicking to the other side to Katie who turns shooting the ball with the side of her foot into the netting of the goal passing Uncle Joe despite his attempts to get to it.

"Shit." Cooper whispers the ball being set in the middle again. 

"Cooper, it's fine we got this," Blaine smirks. 

Cooper sighs heavily but waits for the whistle to blow, as soon as it goes off he pushes it to Blaine who was already half way across the field.  
Blaine manages to get it dribbling it between his feet before kicking it as hard as he could with his toes once at the goal line the ball falling into the safety of the net pass their goalie which was at the time Nina. 

Blaine turns to Cooper cheering. Kurt plasters a supportive smile to his boyfriend, Blaine turns to him winking at him making sure no one caught them. Kurt's smile turns to a cheeky one as they start the next round. 

Kurt had to admit, he did enjoy watching Blaine play, and watching his as and leg muscles move like they did.

An hour in the score was 4-3 to Cooper's side. Every time they shot it just got easier and easier, making the win closer, and closer.

"Are you and Blaine dating?" Blaine's 6 year old cousin Jade asks tugging at Kurt's pants. Kurt's eyes widen in shock.

"Jade, sweetheart, that's being gay, and we're Christians, you know that that isn't right, Blaine isn't gay and neither is Kurt." Kelly explains. Kurt just nods not knowing what else to do. The six year old just nods taking her aunt's word for it.

"It's just I only ever see my mom and dad look at each other the way you look at Blainey." She sighs her blonde curls bouncing as she turned running back to the rest of her cousins to play.

"Kids," Kelly chuckles turning her attention back to the game. 

"Yeah." Kurt replies still shocked that a six year old realized before Blaine's parents could put it together.

"That was just crazy, we raised our son right, there's no way, he would turn out gay, and I'm sure your parents did the same." Kelly smiles sipping from her iced tea glass almost as if she was convincing herself. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was.

"They raised me right." Kurt agrees ignoring the other part of her statement. Blaine comes over to the pair searching for his water bottle. Kurt sighs pointing to the other side of him. Blaine breathless, smiles.

"Thanks." He sighs grabbing it and drinking trying to catch his breath.

"Of course, someone's gotta keep you straight." Kurt says patting himself on the back for his pun, Blaine caught it too.

"And of course it's my best friend." Blaine adds.

"Yup." Kurt chuckles.

"Blaine come on!" Cooper calls from his younger brother. Blaine throws his water bottle back to Kurt who fumbled it but caught it and ran back onto the field to finish the soccer game. Cooper pats his brother's back as they place the ball in the middle to start again.

The game was soon over with the score 7-6, Cooper's side had won. When the last goal was scored by Blaine, Kurt stood cheering trying not to check him out while he playing, admiring his calf muscles as discreetly as possible.

"Whoo!" He chuckles seeing Blaine's face erupt in a smile and soon a laugh as he walks back to Kurt and his mom. 

"Nice job sweetheart." Kelly smiles giving him a hug.

"Yeah Nice job B." Kurt smiles patting his back trying to be only friendly.

"Thanks." He returns the smile his lips curling even wider.

His mom leaves to go congratulate her husband.

"I love you."Blaine reminds Kurt his voice quiet.

"I love you too." Kurt blushes a deep shade of crimson looking around for anyone who was watching.

"Forever?"

"I don't know," Kurt teases pretending to ponder the question.

Blaine playfully rolls his eyes.

"Haha very funny,"

"I'm kidding," Kurt laughs before finishing, "Always," He assures his boyfriend.


	4. Cooper

"Goodnight." Kurt say pecking Blaine's lips chastely before climbing into his own bed. He pulls up the covers and makes sure his phone is plugged in before going to turn off the lamp on the night stand beside him.

Blaine pouts. "Come here." Blaine opens his arms for Kurt leaving a space in the sheets for him on his bed.

"Blaine, we got lucky last night," Kurt reminds him scared for Blaine's sake, not wanting anyone to hurt him mentally or physically.

"I'll lock the door." Blaine pleads, wearing his best puppy dog face he could manage. Kurt sighs rolling his eyes but stands up cuddling into Blaine arms. "Yay!" Blaine chuckles pressing his lips against Kurt's forehead. They got talking about today's earlier events and about Blaine's six year old cousin noticing their stares, and what Kelly had said about them. Both of them had found themselves struggling to keep their eyes open but neither wanted to say goodnight.

But when Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes close all the way he stopped their conversation.

"Goodnight babe." Blaine smiles spooning Kurt in his arms.

"Goodnight B." Kurt switches off the bedside light closing his eyes again and rubbing the pad of his thumb against Blaine's olive knuckles comfortingly.

 

"Blaine!" Cooper yells from outside the door in the hall. "Kurt! it's time to get up it's like ten in the morning guys. Stop being so lazy!" Cooper says only half teasing knowing on a regular day he slept in til noon, he decided knocking louder with his fist against the light wood door would some how help.

Blaine groans in response but opens his eyes to see Kurt still sleeping in his arms peacefully. He smiles pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Blaine!" Cooper yells again. Blaine yawns before shouting. 

"Alright!" He hides his head in the pillow under Kurt's head whispering. "Kurt," Until he awoke shaking him lightly.

"Blaine, come-" Cooper pushes open the door stopping in the doorway at the two cuddling in bed. Blaine hops up and Kurt sits up in shock not knowing what else to do his eyes wide with fear.

Blaine goes to push Cooper out but his older brother wouldn't let him instead he pushed himself in and shut the door behind him making sure to lock it, unlike they did last night. Blaine sits at the edge of the bed putting his head in his hands running his fingers through his curly morning hair nervously.

Cooper began pacing in front of them. 

After ten minutes of straight silence between the three Blaine broke it.

"I'm gay." Blaine says simply not looking to his brother. Cooper stood in shock not knowing what else to say or do. "Say something Coop, please." He begs tears in his eyes as he stood up again.

"No, you're not, you can't be, not until Dad and Mom die." Cooper says on the brink of tears running a nervous hand through his hair. "They will kill you, you don't understand Blaine-"

"Cooper, I'm in love, with Kurt," Blaine repeats still not looking into Cooper's eyes filled with worry. Cooper just nods trying to take it in by taking a long deep breath.

"Alright, just don't tell Mom and Dad." Cooper warns, the only thing he could muster up.

"You can't either, please promise me." Blaine says turning to face his brother once again.  
"I won't, now get dressed," Cooper says before leaving the room closing the door behind him. Blaine turns back to Kurt who had a shocked face still on. He lays beside him hiding his face in Kurt's chest starting to cry in his arms. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine.

"It's alright sweetheart." He comfort rubbing his back. "It's alright." He repeats planting a comforting kiss on his forehead. "Everything is gonna be just fine, darling,"

Blaine grips onto Kurt's plain white t-shirt sobbing in his arms. "Everything is gonna be fine." Blaine just nods until he finally calms down enough to sit up and peck Kurt's lips. "I'm always here for you baby." Kurt assures him pressing their foreheads together. He nods. "I love you." Kurt whispers.

"I love you too."  
"Forever?"

"Always." Blaine chuckles before they both stood up and got changed into weather appropriate clothing. They made their way downstairs where everyone was including Cooper who was sitting eating his breakfast at the table silently unlike yesterday.

Blaine grabbed a couple cups from the cupboard filling them with coffee just like the day before but a bit more silently and shaking a bit more.

"Cooper, are you alright man?" Henry asks patting his back supportingly. Cooper, shaken, looks up at him and nods, not able to find words.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." He manages a smile choking down some more bacon. Blaine looks to his brother not knowing what to do, they make eyes contact. Henry catches the exchange and quick glance back down to their mugs.

"Good morning Blaine. Good morning Kurt." Kelly smiles giving them both hugs.

"Morning Mom." Blaine manages a smile sipping from his coffee obviously still shaken from this morning. Blaine looks to his brother giving him a small smile again that he doesn't return, because he was too engrossed in his breakfast.

"You gonna be up for a walk in a few minutes Blaine? You know for old times sake?" Cooper asks his brother taking his plate over to the granite counter top placing it beside the sink not bothering to rinse it off despite his aunt's ungrateful glares.

"Yeah, is it alright, if Kurt comes, I don't really wanna leave him here alone." Blaine nods managing a nervous chuckle, knowing that he just felt safer with Kurt by his side.

"Of course." Cooper nods managing a small smile. "I'll uh, meet you guys out front." 

Blaine nods. "Alright, sounds good." 

Within a few minutes they soon found themselves in front of the house with Cooper.

"Let's uh, go round the woods, I guess, I need some explanation, now." Cooper orders as they start for the trails in the woods that were around the side of the house.

Blaine nods agreeing, as soon as they were outta sight Blaine searches for Kurt's hand desperate to find it, which he finally did. Kurt gave Blaine a quick reassuring squeeze.

Walking along the trails no one talked, no one knew what to say until Cooper did.

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?" He asks still not looking at the couple behind him. Blaine stops dead in his tracks.

"What? Cooper you can't be serious?" Blaine says switching his weight from one foot to another. "You said yourself, I shouldn't tell them,"

"Blaine, you're living under their roof, in their house, they have to know at least."

"Cooper, if I tell them, I won't be living with them, they'll kick me out, you know how they are." Blaine argues letting go of Kurt's hand to talk with his freely.

"No, I don't think they would, you're gay, not a criminal." 

"Do you know Mom and Dad? They will, with no doubt, they're saints remember?"Blaine says tears swelling in his eyes.

"Blaine-"

"No, don't Blaine me, you don't understand Coop, you think that it's no big deal, like it doesn't matter, it's just being gay you know?" He pauses, "But, it's not so many people give us looks, make fun us, they don't accept us when we're just trying to be 'normal' and they don't even know our names," 

"Cooper, honestly, Blaine's just struggling, I did and my dad isn't religious at all, and very accepting and talking to Mrs. Anderson yesterday, she said that she didn't raise a-a fag," The word Kurt speaks of like poison, because to him it was poison. "That she was sure my parents didn't either." Kurt says saying something for the first time that morning. He was still surprised he had mustered up enough courage to talk  
].  
Blaine takes a silent sigh of relief knowing Kurt was on his side. Cooper just runs a hand through his hair. 

"How long has it been, a few weeks? A month?" Cooper asks turning around to face them once again but not looking in their eyes. 

"A year Cooper, it was a year in March," Blaine replies,

"A year? Are you kidding me?"

"No, we're serious about this Coop," Blaine shrugs innocently but still worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"150% Cooper," He pauses, "You gotta promise, not to say anything." Blaine starts.

"Blaine-"

"Cooper." 

Cooper stares at the dirt trail for a few seconds. "I guess."

"No, you have to promise, this is my battle, not yours, I'll go at my own pace got it?" 

"I promise, what are we five?"

"If we have to be, thank you," 

Cooper nods reaching out for a hug which he happily took.

"I love you Blaine," Cooper sighs. 

"Love you too Coop," Blaine says wrapping both arms around him for a proper hug. When they let go Cooper turns to Kurt,

"This is a late welcoming, but welcome to the family," Cooper chuckles giving Kurt a hug as well.

Kurt manages a smile,

"Thanks," 

Blaine can't hide his small smile. 

Cooper starts back for the house and Blaine can't help but place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before following Cooper back to the house.

"I love you Kurt, so much," Blaine smiles looking over to him.

"I love you to Blaine," Kurt replies. 

Cooper can't hide his smile at hearing that. Blaine was happy and that's all that mattered, but he didn't know if it was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine slowly opened his eyes to see Kurt fast asleep in his arms. He can't help but manage a small smile pushing away a small piece of hair that had fallen over his forehead and placing it behind his ear. He removed himself from bed grabbing some clothes to wear that day. When he came out from the bathroom Kurt was no longer in bed and was at his suitcase grabbing clothes for the day.

"Morning." Blaine says coming behind him and kissing his ear.

"Good morning B." Kurt smiles sleepily standing from his kneel to get dressed in the bathroom.

Blaine slips on a pair of Toms to finish off his outfit just as Kurt makes his way out of the bathroom. 

After they both got ready they made their way downstairs but the mention of Blaine's named stops them both they stand behind the wall hidden from everyone in the kitchen.

"Dad, I-" Cooper starts.

"You knew about that faggot and didn't tell me? How long have you known?" He asks his shoe clicking against the hard wood floors.

"Since yesterday." Cooper whispers staring at his hands and only hands not wanting to make eye contact with his father. He was scared he wasn't the only that was going to be slapped. Before anyone can say anything else Blaine emerges from behind the wall.

"Morning." He smiles a little, hoping thatthe conversation about him didn't happen at all.

"It was." James whispers under his breath. Blaine looks to Cooper with a death stare.

"Why'd you tell him? You promised you wouldn't Coop." Blaine says looking at his older brother who looked disappointed in himself. 

"I couldn't not tell him Blaine, you didn't honestly expect me to keep that secret did you? WHat were you gonna do wait until you move away?" He asks looking around the room to his family eating breakfast in silence. 

"That was the plan, and this is why Cooper," Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Say it to me Blaine." James says stopping his pacing to look him in the eyes.

"Don't make me say it." Blaine whispers.

"It's just a few words. I need to hear for myself." 

Blaine takes a deep breath to steady his shaking before opening his mouth to speak.

"Fine, I'm gay, I'm 100 percent gay and in love, why is that such a bad thing? I-"

"It's against the bible, it's wrong, it's not right." James adds.

"Neither is hating your child, or drinking, or hitting your family or-"

"Shutup!" James screams. Blaine flinches at his tone, taking a few steps back from his father.

"You're just confused sweetheart, this is just a phase." Aunt Julie chuckles lightly tears rushing down her face genuinely caring about her nephew.

"You can't be serious, please, this isn't a phase, this is real, this is who I am, I'm gay, and that's okay, right?" Blaine says not wanting to cry but failing miserably. Silence, "Right?"  
Everyone aroung the room was silently eating breakfast or staring at what was happening between them.

"We can get you fixed Blaine." Aunt Julie nods hope in her voice, "This isn't who you are, you're such a sweet boy,"

"No, it is, because i'm in love with another guy." Blaine manages a sad smile.

"Who? We can fix them too?" His Aunt Julie smiles.

"Kurt." Blaine whispers. Kurt looks down not knowing what else to do finding interest in his shoes.

"But you seem like such a nice kid Kurt, no, not you too." Aunt Julie cries grabbing a tissue. Kurt's eyes fill with tears, not in shame but pity for Blaine's family that they wanted to change them.

"Aunt Julie, stop, he's the same person, and so am I, please just-"

"Get out, don't come home." James says not looking at Blaine in the eyes.

"What?" Blaine looks blankly, everyone in the room looks around shocked to hear the words, Kurt stood behind Blaine tears rushing down his cheeks.

"You heard me, leave Blaine! You dirty faggot! You're not my son, and you never will be! Not until you come back fixed!" James yells his voice straining with every word.

"Dad-"

"Don't call me that, Faggot." He spats at him. Blaine looks around to his family. Cooper's head was in his hands, Henry beside him tears in his eyes watching the exchange between the two. The look in his eyes read, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to help,"

Blaine looks in shock not knowing what else to do. He looks to his mom standing against the counter.

"Mom?" Blaine whispers. Before anyone could react James's fist collided with Blaine's jaw pushing him to the floor. Kurt is first beside him, crying again. Blaine was just as shocked looking up at Kurt. Cooper and Henry stand, but Kurt glares at Cooper making him stop.

"You have eight minutes to get your things and be out of this house, I don't wanna see you again." James says looking at his watch. Blaine grips onto Kurt for comfort and in shock.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt says taking Blaine's chin out of his chest and making him look in his eyes. "We gotta go alright? Come on." He says taking Blaine's hand up and up the stairs. He plopped himself on the bed still in shock about everything they had packed hoping her didn't forget anything. Kurt gathered everything and took Blaine hand before they went down the stairs, Blaine now calmed down enough to process everything. The whole family was silent watching them leave the house, Cooper was now crying at the table. Blaine stops tugging at Kurt's arm.

"You aren't family, none of you are, family is accepting, you guys are full of hate." Blaine says finally before turning to Kurt and pressing his lips hard against Kurt's in protest his hands on Kurt's cheeks. His parents, Aunts, and Uncles, look away. They stayed there for at least a minute. "Screw off." He finishes releasing Kurt before leading him out of the house and into the car. As soon as they got in, all he wanted to was cry.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"What are you sorry for?" Kurt asks taking Blaine's chin in his finally noticing his reddening left eye and bruising jaw.

"For dragging you into this," Blaine whispers.

"Don't be, I'm happy I was here to help you get through this, what would have happened if I wasn't?"

"I'd still be on that floor, shocked." Blaine manages a chuckle.

"Yeah, you would, I love you Blaine, don't forget that, I'll always be here." Kurt says pecking his lips before they left their hands interlaced across the center console. Blaine leans his head on Kurt's shoulder wrapping his arms around Kurt's one arm that he wasn't using to drive.


	6. Always/ Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing this and it has been sitting in my library for a long time so it was nice to share it with you guys! Please tell me what you thought in the comments and leave a kudos so you make me the happiest person on the earth!!!

Blaine was silent with his tears on the way back to Lima but Kurt knew he was crying and reached for his hand over the center console. Blaine refused it and instead just leaned his head on Kurt shoulder wrapping his arms around Kurt's once again.

As they pulled up to a stop light Kurt plants a kiss on Blaine's head before continuing on. 

"I love you." Kurt say giving Blaine a sad smile.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine says his voice cracking as he kissed Kurt's shoulder. "Where am I gonna go?"

"With me, you're gonna stay at my house." Kurt confirms with no hesitation not needing to think about it.

"What about your dad?"

"What about him B?" Kurt replies. "He can argue with me all he wants but you're staying. I don't care what he think," Kurt's adds turning into the driveway where Burt's truck, Finn's truck and Carole's car resided.

"But-" Kurt cut him off with a kiss to his lips, long and passionate.

"No buts, alright?" Kurt says taking Blaine's face in his hands. He nods as they both get out and head to the doorstep their suitcases not far behind them. Kurt opens the door to see Carole in the Kitchen, Finn was no where to be seen but Burt was sitting in his chair. He is soon on his feet seeing Blaine's tear stained cheeks and Kurt's determination and worried expression.

Blaine is quick to wipe away any signs of his breakdown a few hours back. 

"Hey," Kurt says simply. "Blaine needs a place to stay, and he's staying here." Kurt says taking Blaine's hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Kurt-" His dad starts.

"No buts, you know, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a good reason Dad." 

Burt lets out a heavy sigh and Blaine shifts uncomfortable at where he was and how he was placed in this situation.

"Stay as long as you need Blaine." Burt smiles. Blaine takes a mental sigh of relief his shoulder releasing a bit of tension just at those few words.  
"Thank you." Blaine nods a smile appearing on his face.

"Of course." Burt replies smiling back.

Kurt smiles at the exchange before pulling at Blaine's hand up the stairs and into his room, running into a confused Finn on the way. As soon as they were in the comfort of Kurt's room Kurt pulled Blaine into a long hug just rubbing his back and placing reassuring kisses on Blaine's head. Blaine's tears started again.

"Cry sweetheart, it's alright. It'll help, I promise," Kurt comforts rubbing soothing circles in his boyfriend's back. At that Blaine let out a loud sob. 

"He just left me, he- he-" He stops himself with another loud sob.

"I know baby, it's gonna be okay though." Kurt repeats. Blaine grips at the back of Kurt's purple polo tightly hiding his face in the crook of his neck; Kurt's scent even soothed him.  
Kurt broke them up sitting on the bed and Blaine sat next to him interlacing their fingers. He leans his head on Kurt's shoulder wiping away his tears and Kurt rests his against the top of Blaine's head. 

"I love you so much Kurt Hummel," 

"I love you even more Blaine Anderson," Kurt replies placing a kiss on the top of Blaine's head.

"Can I take a shower real quick, they help calm me down," Blaine says looking down at their hands.

"No need to ask sweetheart," Kurt says placing a kiss on his forehead before looking through his attached bathroom's closet and grabbing out a towel. Blaine was already leaning on the door frame with a new set of clothes in hand. "Take your time, I'll be down stairs," Kurt smiles pressing a kiss to forehead, Blaine nods as Kurt headed downstairs to his father ready to explain.

Burt was already at the dining room table waiting for his son.

"Hey, you wanna explain?" Burt asks sipping from his coffee mug.

"Yeah," Kurt sighs heavily before sitting across from his father and starting the whole story and within twenty minutes finishing it with only few interruptions from his father for clarity.

"His own father?" 

"Yeah, you were just as surprised as I was," Kurt mumbles looking down at his hands. "He can stay right?"

"Of course he can, but I'm gonna say it now, I knew this was a bad idea,"

"I know, but I feel like this was a blessing in disguise because eventually they would have found out, if it was the texts, the voicemails, the screensaver, the way he looks at me, how we're always together, if they just showed up at school, or came to the house, they would have found out, and I'm just glad I was there, otherwise, he would be beaten to a pulp," Kurt replies.

"There you go again, always looking at the bright side of everything," Burt chuckles standing to give his son a tight hug. "I love you kiddo,"

"I love you too," Kurt smiles into the embrace. They stay like that for a few minutes before Kurt heads back up the stairs. 

It was good timing too because Blaine was just getting out of the shower.

"Better?" Kurt asks a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Blaine returns the smile. He opens his arms and Kurt falls into them. "What would I do without you?" 

"You'd be dead," Kurt chuckles hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Forever?"

"Always,"


End file.
